OWA Final Destination (2019)
OWA Final Destination (2019) '''was a professional wrestling major event produced by Omega Wrestling Alliance. It featured the wrestlers from the Kingdom, Olympus and Odyssey brands. The event took place over the course of two days, on April 20, 2019 and April 21, 2019 from State Farm Stadium in Glendale, Arizona. Production '''Background Final Destination is considered OWA's flagship event. While this event has yet to have taken place, it's currently being described as the Super Bowl of professional wrestling. The event will be the first Final Destination held in the state of Arizona. A professional wrestling event of this scale has never taken place from State Farm Stadium. On September 28, 2018, traveling packages for the event were sold; tickets went on sale on November 6, 2018, with individual tickets costing from $55 to $4,500. On the March 31st edition of Olympus, Jaywalker was announced as the special guest host for Final Destination. 'Storylines' The card will include matches that result from storylines that OWA have produced leading up to the event. At Clash of the Titans, Aria Jaxon won the 30 Man Clash of the Titans match, thus earning a world championship match of her choice at Final Destination. She chose to challenge the OWA World Champion Scott Oasis at the event. At Scorched Earth, Jacob Senn defended his championship against Miltiades successfully, allowing him to enter Final Destination as the Omega Heavyweight Champion. In the main event that same night, the match between CM Nas and Tarah Nova to determine the number one contender to Jacob Senn ended in a double countout. This led to Bob Taylor announcing a Triple Threat match between the three for the Omega Heavyweight Championship at Final Destination. At Clash of the Titans, Natalie Cage won the 20 Woman Clash of the Goddesses match, thus earning herself a shot at the OWA Women's Championship at Final Destination against the current champion, Azumi Goto. Over the following weeks, Cage would declare that she would put her spot at Final Destination on the line in every match she has leading up to the event. At Pluto's Gate, Natalie Cage defeated Eris in a Street Fight and kept her position in tact against the champion. In the main event of the same show, Azumi Goto successfully retained the OWA Women's Champion after defeated Diantha Moreau. On the March 8th episode of Olympus, General Manager Bad News Bart announced the first ever Ascension to the Heaven's Ladder match. The winner is to receive a contract that allows them to cash in on any world champion within the next year. At Scorched Earth, Olympus' representatives were revealed as both Christopher Sabertooth and Gareth Cason won their respective matches at the event to qualify for the match at Final Destination. On Odyssey that same week, Diantha Moreau and Persephone Bane both won their qualifying matches. Kingdom went a different route however as their two representatives didn't qualify but were rather announced prior to the match. Those two individuals are Moongoose McQueen and Nathan Fiora. On the March 24th edition of Kingdom, Jon McAdams shocked the world by announcing that he was retiring from in-ring competition. He cut a feel-good speech and thanked a number of people, including the fans, before exiting the ring. Before making his leave, however, Keelan Callihan attacked McAdams from behind with Jon's very own cane. The following week, Callihan addressed his actions by merely stating that McAdams was just one of his many stepping stones he wished to step over to get back to where he once was and he couldn't let McAdams leave on his own regard. On the April 7th edition of Kingdom, after Callihan picked up a victory over Hans Olsen, Jon McAdams returned and attacked Keelan from behind with his cane before grabbing a microphone and simply stating that he believes he has one more match left in him. Callihan vs. McAdams was then confirmed for Final Destination. Matches Category:Major Events